Managing and operating ICT
Select and use hardware and software *'Understand ICT systems' *'Manage Digital Data' 1. GoodReader: http://www.goodreader.com/ Description GoodReader is an application for hand-held smart devices. It connects with email and dropbox services. GoodReader is free and suitable for high school students. Explanation GoodReader is a professional tool used to manage digital data. It can view, create and edit PDF's, organise collections of files into folders and transfer files via dropbox. Analysis According to Kumka (2014) classrooms are becoming more digitized, meaning that teachers must find new ways to transfer data. GoodReader has the ability to edit pdf's which is the main appeal for using this application, as PDF's tend to consume the least space out of all text file types. 2. www.teach-ict.com: http://www.teach-ict.com/functional_skills/2_select_use_ictsystems/2_select_use_ictsystems.html Description www.teach-ict.com is a website compatible on all web browsing systems. It is free and suitable for all levels of schooling. Explanation This website is specifically designed to educate students on about the ICT capability areas. Students are able to work through the modules and learn how to select and use appropriate hardware and software as well as better understand ICT systems Analysis This website is perfect for teaching students about this capability area. It breaks down the specific skills into smaller lessons where students gather the information and then complete a quiz. The only issue with this website is that each quiz is time consuming and there is alot of information 3. Graphics Calculator Description The Graphics calculator is a hardware device. It is suitable for all stages of learning. The recommended model for secondary mathematics classes is fx-9750G. Explanation The Graphics calculator is an important part of the secondary mathematics classroom. Students are able to graph, perform basic arithmetic and store data using this type of calculator. Analysis The graphics calculator offers both teachers and students a range of opportunities to encounter many areas of mathematics such as calculus in a fresh way (Kissane, 2008). They are already found in most classrooms and are a valuable tool used by students. 4. DropBox: https://www.dropbox.com/ D '''Description Dropbox runs on Windows, Mac OS X and Linux operating systems. It works on all web browsers. Dropbox is also available on hand held devices in application form. Explanation Dropbox allows anywhere, anytime access to files. It is best used for managing and tranferring digital data, whether that be worksheets, assessments or videos. Analysis Dropbox is a free application easily integrated with other services—such as Google Classroom, Yahoo Mail and Turnitin—to make it easy for students to submit their work in a timely manner. Not only can this tool help students organize their assignments, but they also make it possible for students to take legible notes and share them with classmates (Holden, 2014). '''References Holden,S. (2014). Getting students organized with Evernote and Dropbox. Principle Leadership. Vol 14. pp 6. Kissane, B. Kemp, M. (2008). Some calculus affordances of a graphics calculator. Australian Senior Mathematics Journal. Murdoch University. Kumka, A. (2014). The Paperless Classroom. Mathematics Teacher. Vol 108. pp. 226-229